Various compound have been developed and used for active ingredient of noxious arthropod pests controlling composition.
On the other hand, a certain type of pyrazole compounds is known as a intermediate of medically and pesticidal active compounds, and fungicidally active compounds. See Japanese Laid-Open patent specification No. sho 62-53970A.